


Cooking

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura's smile tensed up and Sasuke saw her tap the blade of the knife she was holding. If there was one subject Sakura was sensitive to, it was her cooking.‘Do you have a problem with my cooking ?’‘Of course not.’
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 19





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> My SasuSaku Blank Period Week contribution for the prompt : Cooking.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke took the fishes he had caught and headed for the camp he and Sakura had set up. The next village was two day’s walk away. Sakura had lit a fire and had taken out a saucepan from her bag. She looked up at him and smiled.

‘You're just on time. I am making lunch.’

At that moment Sasuke felt like he had been trapped.

‘I can do it,’ he said.  
‘No way. You've been cooking since we left, so this time it's my turn.’  
‘It doesn’t bother me.’

Sakura's smile tensed up and Sasuke saw her tap the blade of the knife she was holding. If there was one subject Sakura was sensitive to, it was her cooking.

‘Do you have a problem with my cooking ?’  
‘Of course not.’

Sakura's face relaxed and she reached out for the fishes.

‘I'm going to cook us a feast !’

Sasuke handed her the fishes. She looked so happy to cook that he did not want to spoil her good mood.

When he returned to Konoha, Naruto warned him about Sakura's cooking. Sai too, tactless in his own way. Unfortunately for these two idiots, Sakura had heard them and they ended up with a black eye. Sasuke did not wanted to believe them, but he had to face the facts when Sakura invited him to dinner at her home. She had a gift for a lot of things, but cooking was not one of them.

He had never told her about it, he did not want to hurt her and he also did not want to have a black eye like Naruto and Sai. So since they started their journey, he always made sure to cook. But this time he could do nothing.

Sakura cooked the fishes with the rice they had bought in the previous village. She was humming and Sasuke could see how happy she was. When she finished, she handed him a plate. He eyed the contents with suspicion. The fish and rice looked fine. He tasted it. He swallowed with difficulty. How had she managed to make the outside cold and the inside warm. Tiny, hard pieces cracked under his teeth, indicating that the rice was undercooked. He glanced at Sakura who was not so cheerful anymore.

‘Looks like I completely missed it.’

She was sad and Sasuke did not want to see her like that.

‘It delicious,’ he said.  
‘Really ?’ Sakura asked unconvinced.  
‘Really.’

He took another bite, then a second. Sakura smiled.

‘We could buy tomatoes in the next village,’ she said. ‘I know you love them and I have several recipe ideas.’

Sasuke nodded. If that made her happy, he was ready to eat any dish she would cook. And with any luck, it will taste better with tomatoes.

_The end ___


End file.
